This invention relates to a dietetic product with depurative and anti-diarrhoeic activity.
Diarrhoeic illnesses, which are very common, constitute a very important factor in infantile and even adult mortality. Diarrhoea consists of a very frequent and very rapid passage of unformed stools and is characterized by the elimination of an excess of water in the stools, leading progressively to dehydration. This phenomenon appears to be caused by malabsorption, by excessive secretion or even by a deficiency in intestinal motility; and these deficiencies may be concomitant. Although diarrhoea has several causes, it is accepted that the principal origin is the presence of bacterial or viral toxins in the intestinal tract.
In simple terms, diarrhoea is at present treated with products which absorb water, toxins, viruses or bacteria by a physical phenomenon or with medicaments which stimulate absorption, inhibit secretion or modify intestinal motility or even antibiotics or even with rehydration solutions containing water and mineral salts which are administered orally or intravenously.
The medicaments have the disadvantage that they are not always effective and produce side effects. Products which absorb water, for example gums, pectins, methyl cellulose, or carrots, may modify the frequency and consistency of the stools, but do not reduce the losses of water and electrolytes. Although rehydration solutions enable these losses to be compensated, they attenuate the effects of the diarrhoea instead of attacking its causes. Products capable of absorbing toxins, viruses and bacteria, for example calcium carbonate, hydrated aluminium silicate, bismuth salts, pectins, or active carbon, are very popular, but it is not certain whether they are really effective. Ion exchange resins, which additionally have the property of fixing the bile salts, appear to be effective, but also produce side effects and have to be used in high doses.
A dietetic composition containing from 60 to 80% roasted carob flour is commercially available (AROBON). Although this product gives good results in the treatment of diarrhoea without producing side effects, it has the disadvantage of necessitating relatively high doses, of the order of 20-40 g/day for young children, which presents problems of administration.